


Umbra

by DumbKuroshitFics (DumbFanFics)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFanFics/pseuds/DumbKuroshitFics
Summary: Enjoying a cigarette alone isn't an option for Sebastian.





	

Nightfall graces my shallow heart, a matching essence dripping from my tongue. My black lips pull into a seedy smile as my eyes meet his. The crimson-featured man standing in front of me is truly vile, but his grin awakens a distant thrill in my core. My smirk only grows wider as I step closer. His shadow that was once outlined in an umbratic glow is in full vision now. 

"Mr. Sutcliff?" My silk voice cascades through midnight smoke. "I'd say it's been quite some time. To think I could enjoy a cigarette alone. What a shame." As my smile parts, I pull in nicotine from the paper death. 

Grell rolls his eyes, mirroring my grin. "I wasnt aware you had such disgusting habits, Bassy." His bitter jab left a warm feeling in my dead heart. "Is this what you do when your 'Young Lord' retires for the night?"

Naturally, I nod. "What better way to kill the time, hm? Keeping up a professional persona does take a lot out of a man." 

There was a slight pause, as if Grell was pondering a response. He didn't have one. The man filled the silence with eye contact before he broke. "Do you happen to have another on you?" 

"No"

I wandered closer to Grell. Desperately, I wanted to be in his skull, maybe then I would understand why the reaper was such a hopeless whore. Looking deep into the framed eyes of another killer, I tilted my head. Oh how I would kill to understand. 

As if I wouldn't kill anyway.

"You're such a drag, Bassy! But you keep up your appearance so nicely I just cannot help but falling. Tell me your secrets!" The mere desperation was sickening. "I'm dying to know."

"And I'm dying looking at your face, as if I wasn't dead enough." I joked solemnly. While quick to come back, I was slow to feel. Currently, I felt very little chemistry. I knew how awful of a person I was, and couldn't wrap my brain around why Grell was so stuck on me. It was sickening. "I'm sure you're simply attracted to my aesthetic. I could make you hate me in the flick of a wrist."

Grell only laughed. "While I'm head over heels for your aesthetic, I really crave that drive of yours Sebastian." Emphasis was put on "really" as his eyes sharpened. Grell stuck out his tongue slightly. "If only you weren't so stubborn, we could have so much fun."

"I'd have more fun getting hit by a train." I cringe at the thought of spending any intimate time with the man, however needy I may be sometimes. I am a well controlled man, and I know this. Grell? Not so much. "But I'd have even more fun watching one hit you."

"You know you'd miss me, Sebastian dearest!" He whined, frowning at my (very clever) comeback. With folded arms, Grell shook his head. "How could you not miss me, I'm about the biggest catch in this dirty ass river."

I only laughed.

"Hm, I'm running low on the toxins I need to tolerate your ignorant hypersexuality." I smiled as I motioned him closer. I wanted to increase the tension, creating more of a disappointment when I let him down. My cigarette was at it's burning end, almost like my patience with his dissonant voice.

He steps closer, smiling. I flick my ashes and pull him in with one arm. My hot breath graced his bare neck. I could feel his skin rise as I leaned in, bringing my red-hot end closer to his raised complexion. I pressed the end of the cigarette into his neck, smirking sadistically at his flinch. Licking my lips, I pull away. I've done enough damage here.  
The pain was evident, but Grell kept his calm. "Ah, shit" He huffed, rubbing his neck. "Now Bassy why'd you have to go and do that?" The burning ashes left a red ring on his skin to match the rest of his appearance. I could see a grin poking through his facade, though. "You're so cruel!" 

"Your pain is about the only thing I could get off to." I bite my lip and shrug. "But for tonight, I've got places to be." Lying was a game I played religiously. Did I have anywhere to be? Hell no. I just wasn't going to stay here. He was insane to think that I would.

Grell pulled my body back into his and gave me the most unpleasant eye contact I've ever had to endure. Cringing, I pushed him back. The aggressive move only riled him up, though, and he was quick to pull back to his feet. I watched as he bites his own lip, a twisted grin on his face. 

"Now we're really diving into my forte, huh?" Grell pushed his hair out of his face and shoved me against the brick wall I was leaning against. My eyes sharpen like blades, only encouraging him. The ice cold grip he maintained on my shoulders sent shivers down my spine. 

Being dominated was one thing I couldn't take, so I flipped the situation. I had him face first in the dirty brick of an English alleyway. Debris under my feet only pitched in to the overall grunge aesthetic. Slamming his face into the wall, I run my coal lips against his burnt neck. "If you really want to play like this, you'll play like a good boy." My tone was semi-threatening, but the most I could threaten this freak is to stop. 

He nods, a chuckle escaping his lips I tighten my grip on his hands, pulling them behind his back. "God, shut up" He whined, only to eat the wall again. Trembling skin encouraged every action, as well as every sadistic thought. "Your actions hurt much nicer." 

I despised the sound of his voice, so I shut him up quickly with another shove closer to the wall. Slipping my tongue slowly up his aching skin, I found a perfect place to sink my teeth. As I hit a soft spot, I caused him to twitch. Bingo. I planted my fangs deep into his neck, humming into the bite. "Are you done speaking? I'm a demon and you have me praying." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded eagerly, stuck between wanting to provoke me and wanting sex. He pushed his hips into my pelvic bone and muttered something under his breath. I couldn't hear him, so I pulled his head back by his long hair. I bit his ear before speaking.

"What was that, you vile excuse for a reaper?" 

He had nothing to respond with but "Please." and even then he was quiet. Grell was not ready to admit defeat to my cold prison embrace. I bit into his flesh again in response, as nothing else would suffice. 

My freezing hands let go of his, but kept a tight hold on his position. I began to strip him of his modesty, as if he had any left. The man was left bare in front of me within seconds, just as I wanted him to be. With one quick motion, I spun him around and pushed him to his knees. "You want to play like a demon, you have to make the devil happy first." 

Grell fumbled with my buttons, nodding in excitement. The man wanted nothing more than what he was currently lucky to recieve. My sadistic expression grew as he exposed my lower half entirely. I was more than happy to the touch. I followed his movement with my red eyes, balling chunks og his hair in my fists. A small grunt escaped my painted lips, and I'm left biting down to stop the others following it. I wasn't going to crack without my fill. 

Below my waist, Sutcliff worked his mouth in a desperate effort to earn more then a quick head. I would have pushed him off before I hit my limit, but I decided to test the abilities he claims to posses. Grell was left with a salt solution dripping from his hungry red lips, only to leave him craving more. 

"If you can make me cum again, this wont be the last time we hook up." I left that open for incentive to strive. By manipulating the situation, I got what I wanted. In reality, personal gain was all that I was after. I fell to his level and pulled him on top of me, facing forward. He began to work his hips in a sensational circular motion. I knew exactly how bad he wanted this to be occasional. I pulled my nails down his spine, scoffing as he twisted in pain. "Pussy." He continued to roll his hips like a starving stripper, even through the sting. 

Yanking his hair back, I clenched down on his neck again, pleased to feel him pick up his pace. "That's all you've got? I'm disappointed. Pick up with your force. Entice me." I whisper into his ear before nibbling on it with my teeth. I stretched his ear lobe, watching it spring back into it's place. The messy kisses I left along his ear and collarbone only encouraged him more. 

Deciding his pace wasn't enough to satisfy my growing need, I push up into his body and watch him squeal my name. "God, Sebastian!" He grinned, nearly puncturing his lip with his shark-like teeth. I ran my stiletto nails into his side as I guided him up and down my skin. As the beat picked up, I could feel his body start to shake with anticipation.  
"If you don't let me go first, you'll never get me again." I snickered as I whispered. It was insanely easy to manipulate the playing field. I started to pump his shaft with one hand, bringing him closer and closer to finishing. As I'd watch him tense up, I'd pull my hand away and slow my pace. Once I saw fit, I'd pick back up, leaving him on edge.

That same sticky potion filled him, which was enough for him to finish himself off along my chest. I look down and raise a brow. "I'm going to kindly ask that you clean up this horrid mess you've made." 

Grell's tongue traces every mark he left on me, leaving only a sticky outline of what was a huge mess. With a quick bob against me, he was able to sufficiently clean up the monstrosity. "I assume I'm all yours next weekend?" He panted with a twisted smirk left on his messy face. 

"Hm. Shower first, then we'll talk."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, I hope I was able to please your hunger with some quick hate sex. I am aware that it's very direct and void of a plot, but that's sort of my style! It's all about one-shot scenes here. Also, if you read my other fic, you'll find I have some sort of fetish for the phrase "Take a fucking shower" and all of it's variants. It's just, so cruel. I love it.


End file.
